


The Perfect Two

by tokyo10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, OOC, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: A fluffy moment between Kageyama and Hinata





	

Kageyama doesn’t know how they got to this. 

One minute Hinata was arguing with him about who’s turn it was to make dinner and the next thing he knew, his hands were on Hinata’s waist and Hinata’s arms were around his neck. They were swaying to some American song talking about peanut butter and jelly and butterflies.

Hinata’s head fell against Kageyama’s chest and he started humming the song. Kageyama looked down and smiled. Feeling the eyes on him, Hinata looked up and smiled that smile that lifted the sun. (In Kageyama’s eyes anyway) 

_ ‘You know that I'll never doubt ya _ __  
_ And you know that I think about ya _ _  
_ __ And you know I can't live without ya No (oh, oh)

_ I love the way that you smile _ __  
_ And maybe in just a while _ _  
_ __ I can see me walk down the aisle’

Kageyama blushed dark and ducked his head, quietly mumbling ‘dumbass’. Hinata giggled and kissed his cheek. 

_ 'Cause you're the apple to my pie _ __  
_ You're the straw to my berry _ __  
_ You're the smoke to my high _ _  
_ __ And you're the one I wanna marry’

Oh so hesitant at first, Kageyama joined his boyfriend in singing. Hearing the uncertain voice, Hinata dropped off, listening as it got clearer and confident with every word. It was beautiful

__  
_ 'Cause you're the one for me _ __  
_ And I'm the one for you _ __  
_ You take the both of us _ _  
_ __ And we're the perfect two

When Kageyama realised he was the only one singing, he started going quiet, embarrassed by being caught. Hinata smiled softly as he moved one of his arms, stroking Kageyama’s cheek encouragingly. Opening his mouth, he began to sing the last verse with Kageyama. 

_ We're the perfect two  _ __  
_ We're the perfect two  _ __  
_ Baby me and you _ __  
_ We're the perfect two _ __  
  


They were still swaying when the song ended and the next once began.“I love you Shoyo.” Kageyama leant down and kissed Hinata softly. 

“What. I’m not dumbass today, Bakayama?” Hinata grinned into the kiss.

Kageyama pushed Hinata away. A smile barely concealed. “Dumbass.” He turned towards the stove, taking the challenge of making dinner.

Hinata giggled. __  
  


__  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
